Kurt's Amazing Skills
by baichan
Summary: The story of how the Warblers discover Kurts awesome skills! Multi Chap!
1. Kurt's Amazing Gymnastic Skills

**Baichan: This is the story of Kurt's Amazing Skills!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p>It was at P.E. that the Warblers learned about Kurt's amazing flexibility.<br>"Okay class today we do gymnastics, but before we do that we have to test your flexibility. Let's start, would anyone who has done gymnastics before or is flexible please volunteer?" asked the gym teacher.  
>Kurt raised his hand and the teacher called him forward. Blaine and the rest of the Warblers that were their looked on in amusement.<br>"Okay let's start by seeing how far you can do the split." the teacher said.  
>Kurt immediately dropped into a perfect split and everyone looked gaped at how at ease he looked and at how painful the split looked.<br>"Wow, uhm, okay how about a bridge?" the teacher said.  
>Kurt stood and bent backwards easily doing a backbend and held that position, his face looked bored.<br>"Uhm. Can you do any flips or anything?" the teacher looked.  
>Kurt nodded and walked onto the mats. He did a cartwheel, then turned and did a backhand spring which continued into an aerial tuck backflip, before he slid easily into a front split.<br>Everyone looked on in amazement. Especially Blaine who looked like he was drooling.  
>"Uhm okay can anyone else do that?" the teacher asked.<br>Nobody spoke up.

After gym the Warbler's who had been in class with Kurt approached him.  
>"Hey Kurt when did you get so flexible?" Wes asked.<br>"Oh well I was always pretty flexible, but when I was a Cheerio they made us do gymnastics and since I was always singing I had to learn to do gymnastic like stuff." said Kurt huffing as if it was obvious.  
>"Wait what's a Cheerio?" asked Jeff.<br>"My last schools cheerleading squad." said Kurt.  
>"Wait so you were a cheerleader?" Blaine blurted out.<br>"Yes, yes I was. A good one if I must say so myself." said Kurt with a smug smile before walking away.  
>"Wow." was all they could say.<p> 


	2. Kurt's Amazing Football Skills

**Baichan: Yay this continues!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>It was at a friendly game of football that the Warbler's were playing that they learned about Kurt's amazing kicker skills.<br>"We need a kicker! Can anyone kick the ball over the post?" said Wes.  
>"I can!" shouted Kurt.<br>Everyone looked at him in disbelief, some people actually laughed.  
>"Uh, are you sure?" asked David trying to hide the amusement in his voice.<br>"Well if you don't believe me at least let me try." huffed Kurt.  
>"Okay" said David.<br>When everything was all setup Kurt backed up a few steps then ran and kicked.  
>Every person on the field stood gaping as they watched the football fly over the goal post.<br>Jeff muttered, "Holy crap."  
>Everyone nodded in agreement.<br>"I have amazing football skills." said a smug Kurt.  
>Everyone nodded in agreement.<br>"Where did you learn to kick like that?" asked Blaine.  
>"I was kicker for my last schools football team. We won that game and it was the first game they won! Want to know how they repaid me? Called me a fairy and threw me in the dumpster! So I quit." said Kurt.<br>"Wow what douche's." said Nick.  
>"Ya." agreed Kurt.<br>"So who's ready to play football!" said a Warbler on the opposing team.  
>Cheers went up and they all got in position.<br>Kurt's amazing football skills won them the game.  
>He was also offered a spot on their football team which he declined.<p> 


	3. Kurt's Amazing Cooking Skills

**Baichan: This is a mini chapter based off of krynny's idea! I do not really take ideas but this was a good one! I do take comissions if anybody wants to pm me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p>One day Blaine was visiting the Hudson-Hummel home for dinner that he discovered Kurt's amazing cooking skills.<br>Carol was sick and taking a nap upstairs so Kurt had offered to cook.  
>"Yes!" Finn cheered.<br>"Is his cooking good?" asked Blaine.  
>"The best! The recipes are a little complicated but they are delicious." said Finn licking his lips.<br>"Cool." said Blaine but he had turned his attention back to the game that was on television.  
>Sometime later Kurt called out dinner.<br>"Chicken soup." he said.  
>The smells wafting from the pot he was carrying in made everyone's mouths watering.<br>When Blaine took his first bite he swore his mouth was in heaven, and the chicken was so tender!  
>"You were right Finn! His cooking is the best!" Blaine said.<br>Kurt just rolled his eyes.  
>Finn who stopped eating his gigantic bowl that contained about half the pot to talk said, "I know right! If he was a girl he would make a great house wife!"<br>That got him an oven mitt in the face.  
>"Well you are a diva like they are in the shows!" he said.<br>"As Kurt's boyfriend I'm obliged so say he isn't." said Blaine who then continued eating his soup.  
>"Thank you." said Kurt.<br>"Oh! Speaking about you being his boyfriend and obligations as Kurt's older brother I am obligated to say I will kick your ass if you hurt him. I do have to protect my little sister after all!" said Finn snickering.  
>Kurt 'tsked' then stood and took away Finns giant bowl.<br>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Kurt you're the older brother!" he shouted which got him his bowl back.  
>"It's alright but I am surprised you know that word."<br>"What obligated? I really don't." said Finn which got everyone laughing.


	4. Kurt's Amazing French Skills

**Baichan: Enjoy! Only about two more chapters left**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p>It was through a series of events including AP French, group study sessions(for French classes), and a video 14:30 minutes long of Kurt singing Celine Dion in French that the Warblers discovered Kurt's amazing French skills.<br>In AP French Kurt was sitting a seat away from Blaine as he waited for the teacher to pass out the tests.  
>When they go them Kurt immediately got to work. He was done about 7 minutes later. Everyone looked slightly shocked that someone was done so quickly.<br>The next day as the teacher was passing out the graded tests he said he was disappointed. Only one person got a hundred percent out of the whole class.  
>When questioned who he said, "Kurt Hummel."<br>Everyone turned to look at the boy who never paid attention in class.  
>"Actually he has a perfect grade in this class!" announced the teacher.<br>Everyone was stunned. A perfect grade in any class was unheard of.  
>Later Jeff and Nick asked if they could study with Kurt for the next test.<br>"Sure except I don't really study for French though. I guess I could help you guys if you need it."  
>They both said they needed it. They had barely passed the last test and would have to get an A to maintain at least a 'B'.<br>At the study session Jeff asked Kurt how he knows French so well.  
>"Well I've taken French classes since 3rd grade and when I was a cheerleader I had to sing Celine Dion medley for 14:30, won us the competition." answered Kurt looking boredly at his French book.<br>"I saw that! It was on TV. Wait that was you!" exclaimed Nick.  
>"The WMHS Cheerio's? Yep that was me. Now excuse me have to go. Coffee date with Blaine." said Kurt.<br>"Ah! The Klainebows are blinding!" exclaimed Jeff who then shut up when his chest met with a rather heavy French textbook with a thud.  
>The next day at Warbler's practice Nick produced announced he had something to share. He put a video into the DVD player in his laptop and pressed play. It was the cheerleading competition with Kurt singing in French.<br>That's how the Warbler's found out Kurt's amazing French skills.  
>That was also the day Blaine was hit upside the head for asking Kurt if he still had his cheerleading outfit.<p> 


	5. Kurt's Amazing Mechanic Skills

**Baichan: Another short chapter. This one was based off of random4ever's idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p>It was over a car that wouldn't start that the Warbler's learned about Kurt's amazing mechanic skills<br>"Hey does anyone know anything about cars?" asked Jeff.  
>"Ya what's wrong with it?" asked Kurt.<br>Everyone looked at him.  
>"You don't look like the mechanic type." commented Wes.<br>"Tsk-tsk you guys doubt me once again. My father happens to own a car garage and I happen to know how to build a car from scratch." said Kurt glaring at the shocked faces.  
>Jeff explained what was wrong with the car and Kurt explained that the car battery died. He then went down with him to jump start the car with jumper cables he had in the trunk of his car along with his toolbox.<p> 


	6. Kurt's Amazing Sexy and Ninja Skills

**Baichan: too tired to comment... Oh yeah some anonymous reviewer gave me the sai sword idea...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

* * *

><p>It was when one of the Warbler's discovered old performance's done by Kurt and the other people in the New Direction's online that they discovered Kurt isn't quite the baby penguin the had pinned him as, that Kurt Hummel has amazing Sexy skills.<br>"Oh my god." said Wes and David as they looked at the screen paying videos of performances of the New Direction's.  
>Everyone in the choir room looked at them. They had earphones plugged (the kind that split off so they each had an ear bud in one ear.) so no one but them knew what they were looking at.<br>"Oh my god what are they singing?"  
>"Is that their teacher?"<br>"Oh my god that's _him?"_  
>"Oh my god he's humping his hat!"<br>At that it clicked to Kurt what they were watching and with a red face he slammed their laptop down.  
>"Was that what I thought it was?" Kurt asked.<br>"Hm... I don't know. David, do you know if what we were was what he thought we were watching?" asked Wes with a smirk.  
>"Only if what he thought we were watching was The New Directions performing 'Toxic'!" David shouted.<br>Everyone turned to look at the two snickering boys and the one flustered boy.  
>"H-how did you find that." asked Kurt.<br>"A one RachelStarBerry posted it on YouTube." said Wes.  
>"That along with '4 Minutes' and 'Push It'" said David.<br>"Oh God kill me now." said Kurt.  
>Blaine who was sitting next to Kurt chuckled then said, "Aw but baby, then I would miss you!"<br>"Ooo, David, I think we should show Blaine!" said Wes.  
>"I think you're Wes!" said David.<br>"Actually I think you should just show everybody!" shouted Jeff which earned him a few snickers and a glare from Kurt.  
>Wes and David smiled and told Blaine to hold his boyfriend down while they got the videos ready.<br>Everyone was stunned after they watched the videos.  
>"Tsk-tsk, you really need to stop questioning Me." said Kurt who was slightly proud.<br>Three boys just asked him out. Blaine was not happy about that.  
>"Wow what next are you gonna turn out to be a ninja?" asked Nick.<br>"Well I did take lessons with a sai sword." said Kurt who was smirking.  
>"No, way." said Jeff.<br>"You still doubt my skills? Well watch." Said Kurt.  
>Who then proceeded to pick up a butter knife and throw it right over Jeff's head where it embedded itself in the wall behind him.<br>Everyone looked in awe and fear.  
>Jeff was stunned, shocked, and terrified.<br>"Don't make me aim lower, and I'm not talking about your face." said Kurt.  
>Jeff nodded before running to hide behind Nick.<br>"My boyfriends an awesome ninja!" exclaimed Blaine.  
>"No he's a terrifying ninja!" yelled Jeff.<br>Who then went white when Kurt glared at him.  
>That was the day how they learned about Kurt's amazing sexy and ninja skills.<p> 


	7. Kurt's Amazing Friends and Boyfriend

**Baichan: Aw the last chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

><p>It was when Blaine, Kurt, Wes, and David were at the mall that Wes, David, and Blaine discovered how much Kurt's old bully terrified him and Kurt discovered how amazing his boyfriend and friends are.<br>"Hey look who it is! Is the fairy back for more?" said the huge boy walking towards the group.  
>"Oh god oh god oh god." said Kurt who was starting to freak out.<br>"Courage." said Blaine.  
>David and Wes looked confused.<br>The huge boy walked over and towered over them intimidatingly. His main focus though was Kurt.  
>"W-why are you here D-Dave?" asked Kurt.<br>"It's a public place. I can be here if I want." said David with a sick grin.  
>"Th-that's great, j-just leave us alone." said Kurt.<br>David leaned down right into Kurt's face.  
>"What if I don't want to?" Dave asked.<br>"Th-then it's h-harassment." said Kurt, but then he smiled, "But you've already crossed the harassment line haven't you."  
>At this Dave frowned. Then he smirked and put one hand on Kurt's shoulder then he trailed it down the side of his blazer. He leaned in really close to Kurt's earned whispered something the other boys had to strain to hear.<br>"Don't tell or I'll make well on that promise."  
>Then he stood and dumped a slushy on Kurt.<br>He smirked and walked away. Kurt just stood there covered in red slush.  
>"Is he gone?" he whispered.<br>"Uh, yeah." said a shell-shocked Blaine.  
>Kurt then started crying.<br>The other three boys then felt guilty. Especially Blaine, who knew who Dave was.  
>"Come on Kurt let's get you cleaned up. Then we can get you anything you want to eat." said Blaine who then gave a pointed glare to Wes and David.<br>Sometime later when Kurt was all calmed down and he and Blaine were snuggled up watching a movie on Kurt's laptop, Wes and David walked into Kurt's dorm. Their uniforms were tattered and ripped and they had blood on them.  
>Kurt jumped off the bed shouting 'what happened' and are 'you okay?'<br>"We took care of _Dave_." said a smirking David.  
>Wes nodded.<br>"I have the best friend's ever." said Kurt.  
>"And boyfriend!" added Blaine.<br>"And boyfriend." agreed Kurt.  
>"Want me to make you guys something to eat?" asked Kurt.<br>"Yes! But are you sure we shouldn't make you something?" asked Blaine.  
>"Nah, it's cool." said Kurt.<br>That was how Kurt learned about his boyfriend and friends amazing sweetness.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	8. AN

**Baichan- Due to popular demand I am making a sequal...**


End file.
